


Like husband and wife

by doks



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: In the beginning, Peter didn’t understand why Aslan would give them their titles.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Susan Pevensie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Make you feel my love

**  
**

**Like husband and wife**

  


In the beginning, Peter didn’t understand why Aslan would give them their titles. High King Peter, the Magnificent. Queen Susan, the Gentle. King Edmund, the Just. Queen Lucy, the Valiant.

He didn’t know what magnificent meant at the time, but it felt good. It stroked his pride in a way that made him say those words very low, in a whisper, before sleeping. Peter was very young when they started ruling Narnia, he wasn’t sure exactly what they needed to do.

Peter looked at his right side and saw his sister Susan. He thought on her title and couldn’t agree with it. Gentle? She was the opposite, he mused. She was always bossing them around and nothing seemed to be good enough for her, who would unceremoniously account all of their mistakes. She would pick on Peter the most, since he was the High King.

Susan would always repeat that Peter had a job to do, but he was only a child. Which was true, he thought, years later. She was right, but there were better ways of saying someone was doing things wrong.

He looked at his left and saw his brother Edmund. He was still only a child, how anyone say he was just? Especially after he betrayed all his family, hurting so many people. Peter couldn’t understand why such a title would’ve been given to his brother.

Then he looked at Lucy, playing on the carpet. She was truly a baby. Her chubby cheeks and her giddy laughter couldn’t deny her youth. Valiant? What had she done to prove herself so courageous? She had never even been in battle like he, Edmund and Susan had.

He just couldn’t understand.

After Susan and Edmund retired to bed, Peter looked at Lucy and asked what she thought their titles meant. She replied that maybe Aslan wanted them to become those things. That they weren’t magnificent, gentle, just or valiant yet, but if they worked hard, they could be one day. He agreed and he promised that he would do his best.

It quickly became evident that their realm needed help, though. The neighboring lands seemed to understand that Narnia was a savage country, free for the taking. Their forests would harbor danger, since there was no border and anyone could hide in them.

After years of battle, Narnia was beginning to be respected by the other realms around them. Edmund and Susan would work on diplomacy, avoiding more bloodshed. Peter was an excellent war strategist and he was confident in his army to win every battle, but he knew that maintaining peace was more important for his people, so he trusted Susan and Edmund.

When war was unavoidable, Peter trusted Susan especially, with her bow and arrow. But he learned in his travels and talking to allies that his home should never be empty. One of the siblings should always be in Cair Paravel, but Lucy was still too young to take care of anything and he couldn’t abandon his army, so they decided that Susan would spend less and less time away from home.

When they returned home, she would always prepare for their arrival. Clean sheets, perfumed clothes, warm baths. It was all there waiting for them. It was then that Peter noticed that Susan’s title matched her personality.

Their realm was still at war, but they had to come back and gather their allies. They were losing more people than they could afford, a different strategy had to be made, otherwise they would lose their land.

Those days when he came back, Susan cared for him the most. She had stayed with Peter during those trying times and she knew how responsible he felt for everything. Every death, every battle lost, every mistake was taken to his heart. Susan would come to his chambers and draw him a bath. She peeled his dirty clothes and he would enter the tub. She washed his hair with soap and clean water.

She was not alarmed by his nakedness, they had spent too many years on the road to even be bothered by that. Susan was only happy when she felt his shoulders relax and his eyes close.

“Thank you, Su.” He would always say.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered leaving him enjoying his hot bath alone.

Susan was sixteen when the fateful letter arrived. The war was still raging and the siblings felt like they were losing.

Edmund was the one who delivered the news.

“They asked for Susan’s hand.” He said, plainly.

“As in marriage?” Peter asked, outraged.

“Yes. They say we can stop fighting and forge an alliance if you give Susan’s hand to his prince.” Edmund told Peter the content of the letter before handing him the piece of paper.

“Of course not!” he said. “I will never bargain my sister’s heart.”

“I guess I have no saying in that, do I?” Susan asked, as if they forgot she was in the room.

“Su, I will not have you decide this.” Peter told her.

“It’s still my decision!” She told him, fiercely.

Peter looked at her. His eyes were challenging hers. He would never allow Susan to marry without love. He ripped the letter and left the room.

Edmund thought on how many people would die, just because their King loved his sister too much.

Later, at night, Peter was still brooding over the subject of his sister’s marriage. Of course he wouldn’t marry her off like she was an object. He was on his balcony when he heard his door opening without anyone knocking. It was Susan.

“Don’t even start, Susan.” He said, avoiding her touch.

“Peter, I would never agree to marry his son. It wouldn’t be wise. You are not fighting over a woman, you’re fighting over perimeter, land. If they have me, they’d have Narnia. I understand that. I would never give up on my country.” She said looking at him, watching how relaxed he seemed when she said she wouldn’t accept that proposal. “We will have to talk to Edmund, though, he was ready to ship me off to end this war.”

“He’s a fool.” Peter said, but his eyes were kind.

“He’s not a fool. He’s tired of seeing his people die. I’m tired of that too. It’s been two years, Peter. This has to end.” She said, sitting on the bench in his balcony. He sat beside her.

Peter had both his hands on his face, as if hiding. “I don’t know what to do.” Susan felt her heart break listening to his confession. “Everywhere we go is harder than the other. Our army is not going to last. I wish I was stronger, wiser.”

“Peter…” she whispered, holding him while he wailed.

Eventually, she carried him to his bed. He was going to leave at dawn with a new strategy and her heart was heavy, she didn’t want him to go. “Let me stay with you, tonight, Peter. I miss you…” she said, already lying beside him. He didn’t have the strength to fight her, or the desire.

Peter rested for the first time in two years. He woke up feeling differently, he felt hopeful. He looked at Susan, still asleep, and prepared to leave.

She woke up when he was choosing clean clothes to take with him and she observed how lighter her brother seemed. He hummed a song she couldn’t recognize and she wondered if he had been listening to bards on taverns. Her thoughts were interrupted when Peter noticed that she was awake.

“Thank you for everything, Su.” He said hugging her. “I’m leaving now. You don’t have to see us off. Sleep a bit more.” And he left.

The next time Susan saw her brother was months after that morning. They had won the last battle and felt confident they would win the war if their plan worked. When she heard that the Kings were coming back, she did what she would always do. Prepare their rooms and wait.

When she saw the royal cavalry arriving, her smile grew wider. Peter and Edmund approached at the same time and she greeted Edmund first, with a tight hug and words of love. Susan greeted Peter a little differently. Her hug was just as tight, but she allowed herself to kiss his face all over, his cheeks, his forehead and even on the corner of his lips. Of course he accepted her love and hugged her just as strongly.

She prepared him a bath, as usual. When he was inside the tub, Susan grabbed the soap and started to clean his hair, which was longer than she remembered. Susan felt her heart skip a beat when she saw leftover blood on his head, knowing that her brother was close to death every day. What would she do if she lost him? She washed his hair more fiercely, until it was completely clean.

“Are you okay, Su?” He asked feeling her hands on him a little bit too tightly.

“Are you in danger, Peter?” She asked, knowing the answer.

He turned to look at her and said “You know I am, Su.” Peter watched as she got up and left him alone to his bath.

At night, Susan entered Peter’s chambers quietly. He was already asleep. His room was completely dark, but she knew this place as if it was her own, so she swiftly got under his sheets, startling him.

“It’s me. Your sister.” Susan whispered, feeling him relax.

“I’m glad you came.” He said simply, going back to sleep.

In the morning, Peter asked the servants to bring food for him and Susan in his chambers. He had something important to discuss with his sister.

“Susan, we may end this soon.” He told her on his balcony, watching her eating a strawberry.

“How?”

“I need you.” He said and was a little taken aback by his own confession. “I mean, we need you on the battlefield.”

“What? I haven’t fought in years, Peter.” She told him, feeling anxious.

“But I know you never stopped practicing.”

“It’s different, Peter, you know it is. Where is your captain, shouldn’t we discuss this with him?”

“Susan… he’s dead.” Peter said regretfully. “We need someone to fill in his place. It’s very important, Su. We need someone with your expertise, I know you haven’t forgotten.”

“Do I have time to think?” She asked, knowing she had already agreed.

“Not really, we have to leave tomorrow morning…” he answered her.

“So you only came to fetch me?” She asked a little annoyed.

“Um, basically.” He replied in good humor. “Let’s go, we have to show you our strategy.”

They spent the day talking about war and how important her part would be in this battle. Peter made sure to include in the plans her safe return when she finished her job, he didn’t want to put her in more danger than she needed to be.

At night, Peter prepared his own bath and more and less waited for Susan so they could sleep together, as they had been doing for the last year, when he was rarely home. She didn’t show up and he knew he needed to rest, so he forced himself to sleep without her by his side.

In the morning, he was ready to leave when Susan appeared next to him, mounting on her horse.

“You didn’t come.” He said simply. They weren’t alone.

“I’m sorry.” She said earnestly. “I fell asleep without even realizing. I was so tired.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Su. I just missed you. It’s all.” He said, regretting his own words. He wasn’t her owner, she could sleep wherever she wanted to.

He mounted his horse and they left along with Edmund and the rest of their troops.

Susan felt a little unsure when she saw where she would have to position her archers. She had been at that very same spot years back, but the war destroyed everything, her country felt unrecognizable.

But Peter was trusting her, so she toughened up and did her part. There were some problems along the way, but nothing that would change their plans. She saw the opening she was waiting for and aimed in the correct spot, landing her arrow. She had just killed their enemy’s colonel. Peter knew him and knew he would put himself in danger if he felt he had won the battle. They had killed Peter’s captain, the one who commanded their archers, they would not expect a ranged attack so soon. It worked.

Without the colonel, the troops fell and Narnia prevailed.

At this point, Susan was already mounted on a centaur that she had met that very day, Jurr. She worried about Peter, but knew he was more likely to protect himself knowing he didn’t have to protect her.

She waited.

She waited for two weeks after that day and she started to panic. There was no news, no one returned to tell her what happened after she left. Susan worried, but never cried. She would busy herself during the day, but at night her mind would imagine horrible outcomes of that battle.

“Su, if anything happened to them, we would have known, by now.” Lucy told her on her thirteen-year-old cleverness. They had just finished dinner.

“What if there was no one left to tell anything, Lu?” She asked, feeling her heart drop.

“This is impossible, Susan. You know that…” Lucy said.

Susan never replied, she just went to Peter’s room and regretted not going to his bed that night.

She slept on Peter’s chambers, so when they went to find her to deliver a note, they didn’t know where she was. Lucy worried and called for her sister outside, thinking she could be practicing.

Susan woke up with a distant voice calling her name.

She went to Peter’s balcony and yelled Lucy’s name. “I’m here.” She said after she got her sister’s attention. Lucy ran to Peter’s room and they opened the note their brother had written her.

_Dearest Su,_

_We are stuck in here formulating peace treaties. Please, do not worry anymore. We are safe and it is all because of your beautiful arrow._

_We will come back home soon. For good this time._

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Peter_

“Sister, it seems a letter a husband would send to his wife…” Lucy said, but there wasn’t malice in her voice. Susan nodded with her head.

“I’m just glad they’re safe, Lucy.” She responded honestly.

“I wish I had someone who would send me these kinds of letters…” she said and Susan looked at Lucy with disapproving eyes.

“Lucy! You shouldn’t think of these things. You’re very young.” Susan said and Lucy disappeared giggling on the royal corridors.

Alone, she reread her brother’s letter, under her brother’s blankets, on her brother’s bed. _I love you_ , he wrote. Of course he loved her, she was his sister. She loved him too, very much. Too much. So much that sometimes her heart felt like it would explode when he left. She loved him so much that when he was home and they shared a bed, she would sleep more soundly, knowing he was beside her. She loved him so much that she peeked when she would draw his bath. She loved him so much that she noticed that Peter was a man, with his broad shoulders, his tight muscles and his callused hands.

Indeed, she loved him too much.

 _Forever yours_ , he wrote. Would he be forever hers, though? Wouldn’t he fall in love with another queen and marry her, have children with her? Would she be left alone while he shared his chambers with someone else?

Susan didn’t notice when her eyes started to water. She cried quietly, not knowing exactly why her heart felt suddenly heavy inside her chest. Was it because she missed her brothers? Of course it was. It certainly wasn’t because she felt jealous of an imaginary woman who would sweep her brother off his feet.

It took them another month until they were finally reunited. They sent a note ahead, saying they’d be home in a week. Susan couldn’t be happier, she would smile and sigh and her heart would be fast thinking they would be finally home, _for good this time_ , he wrote.

She sent people to clean their rooms and prepare Edmund a bath. She stood on her balcony daydreaming, thinking about Peter’s _I love you_ when she heard and saw her brothers’ entourage. She was used to see them with ten, fifteen people at most. Now it seemed there were so many people she couldn’t even count. They were coming home too, to their families. She smiled and left the balcony. She looked herself on the mirror and felt horrendous, she wished she had time to wear a different dress, tidy her hair. But they were home and she only thanked Aslan.

She yelled Lucy’s name and both sisters ran to meet their brothers. They were still far away, so they waited until Susan could see Peter’s horse. Behind him was Edmund. They rode safely, she thought. She wanted Peter to be reckless just this time so they would meet faster.

When they were finally close, she watched Peter dismount his horse and run towards her. She appreciated his anxiousness to meet her, she felt the same. They embraced under their whole realm’s eyes, Susan kissed his face and lingered her lips on his cheek, too close to his mouth. He buried his face on her neck and breathed her in, enjoying the way she smelled.

Indeed, like a husband.

When they finally left each other’s arms, Edmund was right behind Peter and Lucy was waiting to greet her older brother. She hugged Edmund just as strongly, but certainly not as passionately.

When they were inside the castle she told Edmund his bath was ready and walked Peter to his room, under Lucy’s knowing eyes.

Inside his room, Susan started to prepare his bath. For the first time, Peter watched her doing this. He was so exhausted the other times he returned that his eyes would barely be open when she was taking care of him. She saw her this time. Saw when she poured hot water in the tub, mixed some flower extract and walked slowly towards him to peel his clothes.

She took off his vest, then unbuttoned his cotton chemise. He watched when she dropped to her knees and unlaced his trousers, revealing his underwear. She touched the white fabric and pushed down, like she had done so many times.

It felt different this time, though. Peter was watching her, she could feel. It was daylight, so she saw everything and he felt like revealing everything. She took his hand and led him to the tub. As always, she started to clean his hair, this time shorter than when they had last done this. Who cuts his hair, she wondered with foam on her hands.

Peter’s breathing started to come up short, she felt herself in need of air too. She knew deep inside of her, she knew this day would be different. They hadn’t uttered a word since they entered the King’s chambers, but she knew.

She never lingered there when she finished washing his hair. That was the first time she saw him leaving the tub and walking to a cabinet to take a fluffy robe to cover his body. He looked at her, sitting right beside the tub and offered his hand to help her up. Peter never left her hand.

They sat on his bed and finally she spoke. “I should go. I’m sure you’re tired.” But before she could move, she felt soft lips over her own. She wasn’t sure what to do, she never kissed anyone before, but she closed her eyes and felt her brother move a little on the bed. When he finally left her mouth, he looked at her and she still had her eyes closed, as if she wanted to hold on to that moment, remember the feeling of his lips pressed over hers.

“Peter… I love you.” She confessed looking at him.

“I know, Su. I love you too.”

“No, Peter. It’s different. I don’t love you like I love Ed, or Lucy. It’s different, Peter.” He slipped a hand on her waist.

“It’s different for me too…” He told her, very low. He looked at her and felt like kissing her again. This time she was more responsive, mimicking the way his lips sucked hers.

When he left her lips, she was breathless and Peter asked himself if he was doing the right thing. He was so sure of his feelings, but maybe she just missed her brother very much and he was taking advantage of her longing.

Before he could say something in the lines of “It’s better if you go” Susan leaned and kissed him. She didn’t want him to leave her lips ever again. Peter was caught by surprise, but recovered quickly. Without thinking too much about it, Peter slid his tongue and touched her lips, startling her. She didn’t know kissing involved tongues, so she looked at him surprised.

“Have you kissed other women, Peter?” She asked, suddenly realizing he knew too much for her liking.

“Su, I’ve been away a long time…” He said and she gasped, getting up. She was offended and felt betrayed. She moved to his door, but he never let her out, moving quickly to where she was and taking her hand. “Susan, it was just a kiss. And she wasn’t a woman, she was a mermaid.”

“Why are you telling me this? I don’t want to know who you’ve been with…” she said pouting like a little girl.

“I’m just saying… I know what to do. Trust me, Su. I love you.” She melted when he touched her lips again. This time she didn’t pull away when she felt his tongue. It was hot and alive, seeking her own. It was just like a predator looking for a prey. She surrendered and let him take control of her body. He hugged her close and walked backwards bringing her with him, back to his bed. Peter felt Susan’s hand explore his body too, but her touches were controlled and shy, knowing he only had a robe to cover himself.

He laid her on his bed and covered her body with his own. Peter wanted to do this and he was so ready, but he didn’t know if Susan was.

“I want to make love to you, Susan.” He whispered as soon as their lips parted.

“Make love… like a husband.” She said.

“Yes, exactly like a husband.” He repeated, looking at her. His face crumpled a little when Susan’s eyes filled with water. “What is it, Su? Did I upset you?”

“Peter, you have done this before, haven’t you?” She asked, not hiding her jealousy.

“Not this, Su. I’m yours.” He said, very serious. “Trust me, my love.” He begged.

Peter left his position on top of her to lie beside his sister, ready to reassure her of his love.

“I waited for you. I’ve loved you for so long. Not like a sister, more like a wife.” He said drying her tears with his fingers.

“We are brother and sister. I don’t understand this feeling.” She said, breathing fast feeling herself being overwhelmed by his presence.

“I don’t understand it either, Su. But I don’t regret it. I will never regret loving you.” He brought his lips to her cheek and kissed each side of her face. Susan felt so loved.

“Peter…” she started feeling herself blushing. She wanted to hide, but the sunlight brightened the room, exposing her to her brother. “I don’t know anything about it.”

“It?” he asked, not knowing what she was referring to.

“Lovemaking…” She whispered, feeling herself even hotter.

“Are you ready, Su? Are you ready for me?” He asked. His hands were cupping her face. He knew she wasn’t.

“I don’t know, Peter. Does it hurt? I don’t know anything about it.” She said suddenly feeling embarrassed. She should know by now. She’s not a child. She’s seventeen. Marriage proposals piled up on Peter’s desk. Why wasn’t she prepared?

“I don’t know if it hurts for you, but I’ve heard it’s the best feeling a man could ever feel.” He said, hoping it was as good for her too.

“You believe it?” She asked.

“Yeah… I’ve… evidence…” He answered her, a little embarrassed himself.

“Evidence?!” She spoke a little louder. “So you’ve done it before!” She felt like she had caught him in a lie.

“Susan! You don’t trust me. Why don’t you trust me? When have I ever lied to you?” He looked so sad and Susan regretted her own words.

“You said it. Evidence…”

“In my body… Su, do you want to see my body?” He wanted her to know him, everything about him. She didn’t say anything, she only nodded.

Still with his back on the mattress, he opened his robe revealing his skin to Susan. His chest had old and new scars, which reminded Susan that she could have lost him on those three years of war. His shoulders were broad and the muscles on his abdomen were well defined. Peter’s body was a living history of this war. He carried all of it in himself, she thought.

“Can I touch it?” She asked, meaning his scars.

“I’m yours, Su.” He said simply, making her blush.

She touched a fading scar that started on his bellybutton and ended on his chest. “You almost died.” She said, knowing it.

“Several times, Su…” He said very honestly. When he started to understand his feelings for Susan, Peter wanted to say something. To declare himself, kiss her, hug her. But in the middle of the war it was impossible. He could die any day, it wouldn’t have been fair to his sister.

“Oh, Peter!” She kissed him, desperately. His right hand tangled itself in her hair, pressing her face to him. Peter wanted her close, closer.

His robe was still open and his body there for her to see. This time her eyes traveled around the southern parts of him. Susan saw the bush of golden hair between his legs and found it strange when she saw something pointing up. She had seen it before, but it was never like this.

“Peter, what is this?” She said, pointing to his cock and he smiled a little.

“You have seen it, Su.” Peter was amused and Susan blushed again.

“Never like this. Why is it like this?” She asked, but maybe she had an idea.

“Because of you… Because I love you.” He said to her and she felt suddenly hot between her own legs, a feeling she had felt before, but never did anything about it.

“Can I touch it?” She asked suddenly, surprising Peter.

“I’m yours.” He repeated.

She touched the hair that grew on his navel, very rare and the sun reflecting in it made it look a little red. Her fingers were gentle, soft against his skin and Peter felt a little self-conscious now. He gulped watching her little fingers following the hair down, it felt like she was tickling him, but he didn’t want to laugh. The room seemed suddenly tense.

Susan tentatively touched his cock. It was so different from what she had seen before. It was saggy before, a little smaller. Now it felt too big and hard. She felt like it was alive, because it throbbed under her touch, reacting to her. She was so concentrated on that very part of her brother’s body that the noise that came out of his mouth startled her, she wasn’t expecting it.

Susan looked at Peter’s face, as if asking if she had hurt him. But his eyes were closed and his mouth gaped, sucking air. His chest seemed bigger with the way he breathed. “Su…” he whispered, his eyes still closed. He knew he had her attention. “Hold it, hold it with your hand. Would you do that for me, my love?” He said, his voice was rougher and Susan felt again the tingle on her belly.

She held his cock with her hand, like he asked.

“Move your hand, up and down.” He opened his eyes, he wanted to see it. “Yes, just like this, Su. Don’t stop…” He started to breathe even faster, Susan noticed the way his chest moved. It was like an explosion was about to happen. “Can you move your hand faster, for me, my love…” he said whispering, but the way he spoke seemed urgent like a shout. She sped up her movements with her hand, which felt like it was instinct, because she had never experienced that before. She didn’t know what would come next.

Suddenly, Peter yelled. A rough, open and throaty yell. It surprised her and Susan looked at his face, then felt her hand wet. She was still moving her hand, but slower, knowing somehow that this was what he was seeking. Her brother’s open expression of pure satisfaction made her feel proud of herself, but she didn’t know why. She hasn’t done anything that he couldn’t have done himself.

“Oh, Su… I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.” He said, but she didn’t know why. Was it wrong?

“Peter, why are you apologizing?” Susan asked and watched him getting up the bed and disappearing on his bathroom. It took him a few seconds before he came back with a bowl filled with water and a piece of cloth. He touched her hand and started to clean her fingers, he sat on the bed and cleaned his own body.

“They taught me at the barracks that I should never reach satisfaction before my lady. It’s our first time and I already broke that rule.” He said a little low, a little disappointed.

“Peter, I enjoyed doing it. The expression on your face…” She liked it.

“Oh, Su. When you are ready for me, I promise you will not regret it. I promise it will be as good for you as it was for me today.” He hugged her and Susan held on to that promise.

When he let go of her, she looked at his cock again, curious about his anatomy. It was flaccid and smaller and she thought about when he had said it was pointing up because of her.

“What makes it change?” She asked, suddenly.

“What? My…” he pointed down. “Well, it’s you… Always you, no one else.” He reassured her once again.

“You said it was me, but how? My face? I don’t understand…” she told him, feeling comfortable discussing this with her brother.

“Su, I don’t know how to explain this. It just happens. Feeling you so close to me, your skin…” and she understood, because she felt the same. “Su, do you remember when we used to travel together?” He asked when she laid down next him. Her head on his bare chest, he touched her dark hair. She only nodded.

“The first time I felt like this was when I saw you bathing on a waterfall. You looked like a goddess and my body reacted so powerfully. That’s when I noticed I loved you, Su. So long ago…” He confessed.

Susan tilted her head up and looked at his eyes. He was so sure of his feelings, he seemed so much more experienced than her. She wanted to reveal when she first knew she loved him, but couldn’t tell. It was a feeling inside of her since forever, she couldn’t remember the moment she started to look at him differently, love him more than just like a brother.

He leaned down and captured her lips again. She closed her eyes and her hands traveled on curve of his neck, touching his skin gently.

They were startled when they heard Edmund’s voice and a hard knock on Peter’s door.

“Peter, are you there?” He yelled.

“Yes, Ed. I’m here. What do you want?” Peter replied impatiently.

“Have you seen Susan? Is she there? She isn’t in her chambers, no one has seen her since we came back.” Edmund sounded worried.

“I’m here, Ed. Don’t worry.” She yelled back.

“Ah, alright. Don’t be too late for supper. We must catch up.” He said and Susan felt a little guilty for forgetting her other brother.

“We must, Ed.” She yelled back and he never said anything else. “See what you do? I even forgot my dear little brother.” She told Peter with a smile.

“I do my best.” And he kissed her again.

Later, at the table, Edmund was telling his sister all of his heroic action in the battlefield. He looked completely convinced that he was a hero, because he saved Peter from a mortal strike. Noticing how shocked her sisters were, Peter reassured them that Edmund was exaggerating, that he had everything under control. At least that one time.

When they finished eating, they moved to the sitting room so they could catch up a little more. Peter sat on a sofa with Susan next to him, they were so close that their thighs would touch and Peter always had his hands on Susan: on her shoulder, on her hand, on her left thigh, for a little while.

Edmund didn’t seem to mind that they were particularly close that night, but Lucy knew what that meant. She observed her siblings and knew their relationship was different, the way they treated each other has been different. In the past, Susan and Peter would bicker nonstop, and Susan wouldn’t give Peter a break, always pointing out his mistakes. But somewhere along the way, she started to treat him better, care for him, worry about him in a way that she didn’t for Edmund or for herself. Lucy noticed that every time Peter was at home her sister would spend her nights on his chambers, not hers. Would she be sleeping with Peter from now on? She wanted to ask, but wasn’t sure she was supposed to know these things.

Edmund went to bed early, claiming he hadn’t slept a full night in three years. Lucy followed a little bit later, not really giving them an explanation.

Being suddenly left alone with her brother, Susan felt a little unsure. How were they supposed to treat each other now? Were they courting? She knew proper courting behavior and what happened upstairs wasn’t exactly proper. Would they announce their relationship at least to their siblings?

Peter sensing Susan’s doubts, took her hand and said “We’re going to figure it out.” He sounded so sure and his smile was so bright that her doubts vanished and all she wanted was to be kissed by him again.

“Peter, are we allowed to kiss outside your room?” She asked and he leaned to kiss her lips lightly.

“I’m High King, Susan, you are Narnia’s Queen. I say we are allowed to do anything we want.”

“Except we can’t. Do you want to marry me?” She asked and he laughed.

“Forward, Su. Yes, I do, of course. But we have to see if it’s even possible. Being siblings… it complicates things a little.” He answered and saw Susan’s face getting red through the candlelight.

“I wasn’t proposing, I was just asking…” she explained herself.

“Don’t be embarrassed. Trust me, we’re going to figure this out.” He reassured her again.

He got up his seat and offered his hand to lead her upstairs. When they reached the corridor, Peter and Susan stopped. His room was on the right and hers on the left, where would they go now? Susan wanted to spend the night with him, but knew things between them were different now. Sleep wouldn’t be as innocent. Peter felt the same, he was a little unsure if he had the strength to spend the night with Susan as innocently as they had been doing.

“I’m going to my room, Peter. I think it’s best.” She told him and he nodded, agreeing.

“Good night, my love.” He said over a tight hug.

“Good night, Peter.” She responded, loving the new nickname.

In her room, Susan was changing into sleep clothes. She wore a linen, light dress to sleep. On bed, she started to recall what she and her brother had done that afternoon, the way they kissed – with tongue! – the way she touched him. The way his cock pointed up because of her, how hot and throbbing it was – because of her. Susan’s cheeks were aflame, but inside her she could feel that itch.

She touched between her legs and noticed how damp it was and she wanted to wash it, but her fingers felt good for a moment so she left it there, moving only a little. Her breathing became a little erratic and she had this longing for something, but didn’t know what. Peter would know, she thought.

As if making a decision, Susan left her bedroom, walked on the dark corridor and reached her brother’s door. She pushed it open, lightly. Suddenly certain of what she wanted to do there.

“Peter…” She whispered. “Are you sleeping?”

“Su,” he whispered back “I’m awake, come here.” He patted the bed. She walked quickly and slid under his sheets. He hugged her and rested his face on her neck, breathing her in. “I missed you. Sleep with me, Su. I don’t expect anything else…”

“Oh, Peter, I do.” She said and she kissed him, for the first time sliding her tongue on his mouth. Peter seemed surprised, but he knew what to do immediately. His right hand pulled her closer to him, resting on her hips. He could feel her body through the light underwear covering her.

“What does this mean, Su?” He whispered, breathless.

“It means I’m yours, Peter. Guide me, please.” She begged and Peter felt his body burning for her. He started to undress his sister, pulling her dress over her head, exposing her breasts. He wanted to see her, so he got up for a moment, abandoning her on the bed to light the candles on his room.

Standing up, Peter saw her naked and helpless on his bed. Desire written across her face. He leaned down and kissed her breasts, touching them with passion, and listened with attention the little moans leaving his sister’s lips. Peter had never felt this before, never touched anyone’s body like he was touching Susan’s. He could only hope she was enjoying herself.

He moved his lips to her belly and licked the curve of her navel. He felt the way her hips shook and thought he was so close to her warmth that he might as well look at it, maybe even taste it a little with his lips. He loved the scent between her legs and enjoyed the gasp of surprise when he kissed her there with his tongue. It was just like he did with her mouth, but on different lips.

Peter started to touch her with his fingers, wanting to know exactly where to put his cock later and he finally found it. Susan was wet with pleasure and his saliva, her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow, she had never felt like this before and wildly remembered his words about it being the best feeling a man could feel. It worked for her too. Though, it felt incomplete, she wanted more.

Peter felt that he had to finish this soon, otherwise he would finish alone again. He undressed and positioned himself between her legs. He looked at Susan, who looked back at him expectantly, not knowing what she was supposed to do now.

“Su, it might hurt a little, in the beginning.” He said and watched her nod.

“Peter… wait.” She said and he worried she wanted to stop. “Kiss me.” And he did while he entered her. She gasped on his mouth, feeling the overwhelming sensation of being filled by something foreign ripping her apart. Peter groaned loudly, their reactions so different. Peter’s sounds were of utterly pleasure, while hers were of pain. He noticed that, he wanted to reassure her, but couldn’t concentrate on anything else. The only thing in his mind was him inside of his sister that moment.

Susan’s breathing was shallow and fast. She wanted to recover, feel good, but it was so strange and new and it hurt. She felt Peter moving inside of her, slowly and her pain started to subside and a different, but ultimately familiar, sensation was starting to build in her. She felt like reaching for something, her gaped lips left sounds without her permission and she felt out of herself. Peter moved a little faster, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room.

Her brother changed position a little bit, holding her right leg up and Susan reacted to the shift, she gasped feeling such pleasure that her chest felt like exploding. She looked up at Peter and he had his eyes closed, concentrated. Her breathing was short, fast and her moans became louder. She was close. So, so close. To what, she wondered when he hit the right spot and she came. “Peter…” she moaned, shocked with that overwhelming feeling. Her body throbbed out of control, she shivered as if she was cold and she felt nothing at all. She blacked out for a moment.

When she was back to herself, Peter was still on top of her, but he stopped. His eyes closed and she was aware of the slickness inside of her that wasn’t there before.

Susan felt Peter removing himself from her, silently. He pressed his back on the mattress, both of them looking at the shadows dancing on the ceiling.

“Peter, that was…” Susan started. “Overwhelming. At the end, I felt so…” she didn’t know the right words.

“Su, I understand. I feel the same.” She turned her body and touched his face.

“I want to do this every day.” And he laughed. He knew there was no going back from that. The softness of her touch, her kind eyes, her whispers in the dark. It all made him think that Aslan was right all along. Queen Susan, the Gentle.

Susan spent that night there and the following nights as well.

  


_To be continued_


	2. One and only

**One and only**

They were completely in love. They walked arm in arm, they kissed each other’s lips lightly every time they left the room without the other and they rode across Narnia, losing pieces of clothing along the way.

Their siblings never said anything about it. Edmund seemed clueless, and Lucy drank on the love story unfolding in front of her. She longed to feel that too, wanted to feel loved and love someone back, but she knew everyone only looked at her as the little baby she was when they first entered Narnia.

She was fourteen when Edmund decided to throw a ball. He argued that they needed to make connections with the other realms to avoid another war. Bring them all to Cair Paravel, feed them with food, wine, songs and dancing. Lucy wanted this since forever, but in middle of war it was impossible.

She read stories on the library of princesses meeting their princes on ballrooms, dancing and falling in love. Lucy longed for that, so it was unsurprising that she brought up that they had no idea how to entertain anyone. They didn’t know how to dance, they had no idea what drinks were good or bad to offer their guests and for the first time Edmund listened to what she said.

“You’re right, Lu. We need to find someone to teach us these things. Except the drinking, you’re too young for that.” He said and started to write letters.

“Su, do you know how to dance?” Lucy asked after showing Edmund her tongue.

“I don’t think I do, Lu. I’ve never tried.” Susan sat beside Peter, their arms laced. “We should definitely learn, though.”

“I know, Su. Come here, I’ll show you.” Lucy said taking her sister’s hand. And they danced clumsily under their brothers’ laughter.

They learned how to dance, they tried different kind of wines, scotch and beer to serve their guests, and they learned how to behave properly with royalty. They felt a little nervous when the day came, because they learned so much, but they were advised that Kings and Queens tended to be a little bit spoiled, anything could offend them.

They stood on the hall, all four of them, greeting their guests with kisses and warm hugs until there was no one else. Susan’s cheeks were red from the kissing and her smile felt strained. But finally she could sit at her table and drink some of the wine she enjoyed.

Peter watched his home, so empty most of times and now it filled with people he merely heard about. Some of them he even fought against only a few months prior. He looked around and saw Edmund making conversation with a lady he recognized from paintings. She was a Queen. He looked for Lucy around the ballroom, worried she could get carried away and finally spotted her talking to a young boy around her age. She was being proper, but the way she laughed exaggeratedly told him he had to be careful with his sister.

Peter sat down next to Susan and whispered “We need to watch Lucy tonight. Don’t let her drink anything.” And Susan agreed, knowing her sister too well.

The High King mostly sat and drank that night. He watched all the Kings, and Dukes and Princes asking for a dance with his sister, which she would always agree. She moved swiftly, her twirls were perfect and gracious, her smile told him she was enjoying herself and he enjoyed watching.

It was late and Peter had drunk more than he could track. He stood up and interrupted Susan’s dancing with someone he couldn’t recognize. It was his turn, he thought, taking her hand with his. She smiled at him and whispered “I was wondering when you would take me.” He smiled back and leaned into her ear “I take you every night.” He watched the way she blushed and they danced as if no one was watching.

Peter’s hand lingered on her waist as the music ended and he kissed her neck, forcing her to close her eyes and enjoy the moment with the man she loved.

They were interrupted by Lucy’s loud giggles beside them. She was dancing too, but her movements were not as gracious as Susan’s. She was starting to grow curves and her body was adjusting to the change she was going through, which sometimes made her look a little clumsy.

Peter gave Susan a look and they sat together on their seats. “I’m sure she’s been drinking.” Susan warned him.

“Maybe, but I haven’t seen it.” He told her sipping his drink.

“Yes, because you were busy watching someone else.” Susan said with a grin.

“I can’t resist the swing of my Queen’s hips.” He whispered with a hand on her waist.

They were once again interrupted by another King asking for a dance with Susan. She agreed, as it was proper, but her eyes never left her brother’s as she moved back and forth on another man’s arms.

Across the room, Edmund watched proudly as his plan worked. They were all dazzled by his party and he managed to strengthen friendships that would help them in the future. Peter didn’t do much of the talking, but his presence was strong and people trusted him.

He was talking to Len, a King he had met during the war. He was publicly neutral, but sent Edmund secret letters of advice and helped Peter assemble allies.

“Your sister is at age of marriage, Edmund.” He told him lightly.

“Yes, the proposals won’t stop coming, but she refuses to look at them…” He told his friend.

“She might not have a choice, Eddie. Girls at that age, they must marry before something serious happens.” He said gravely. “They tend to look for forbidden love when not guided.” Edmund looked at him, not understanding that line of thought.

“I’m sure she’ll find someone soon enough. She talked to many of her suitors tonight…” He told his friend, as if he was defending Susan. “Besides, Peter refuses to let her marry without love.”

“Well, I suppose she’ll never leave home, then.” He said, walking away.

The guests stayed over the weekend, enjoyed the meals they presented, played games during the day and left with smiles on their faces. It was perfect, a least on Edmund’s opinion. Everything went according to the plan.

Peter would frequently oversee the rebuilding of his land. The war destroyed a lot, especially at their borders.

He walked along with Susan and they were a little worried when a couple of otters approached them very carefully. They said they had something to show them.

Susan and Peter walked until they saw a river and humans fishing on it. They thought it was strange and heard the otters’ appeal. Those humans were from their bordering land and they would fish with mechanical apparatus, leaving next to nothing for them. Their whole village was starving.

Peter promised he would fix the problem.

“Peter, this is dangerous.” Susan told him as they walked back to where their horses were.

“I know. But we can’t leave them starving, there must be a middle ground here.” They walked arm in arm, as usual.

“Let’s talk to Edmund about it.” Peter agreed, helping her mount her horse and kissed her hand.

At home, Edmund wrote a letter explaining the situation, but a week later, when the reply came, they knew they should go over there and try to resolve the issue. This was time sensitive and the reply showed them that the King was not willing to give up that fishing spot.

At night, Susan was brushing her hair under her brother’s stare. He was on her bed, naked, and they talked about his trip the next day.

“I hope you get to solve this for them. I went there again today, told the villages nearby to help them while we try to fix everything.”

“Good, that will give us some time…” Peter told her, while he watched his sister brushing her hair calmly. “You don’t have to dress up for bed, Su.”

“Why are you being impatient, we just made love…” She told him, looking at his eyes on the mirror.

“I just miss you… Come on, I’ll be away for at least a fortnight.” And she was moved by that, remembering how lonely it was without him. She dropped the hairbrush on the desk and approached Peter. He held her waist and rested his face on her stomach.

“Promise you won’t stay longer than necessary?” She asked.

“I promise.” And he started to kiss her belly, going further down and listening to the sounds she was making. Her hands were on his hair, encouraging his exploration.

In the morning, they said their goodbyes and Peter left at dawn with Edmund.

It was the first time Peter left for so long after he returned from the war, two years prior. On the road, he didn’t miss Susan too much, because they rode fast and he had to concentrate. But on his first night at this foreign bed, he wished he had brought her with them. Peter missed her warmth beside him, her hand on his stomach when they slept.

He couldn’t fall asleep, as tired as he was. Peter went to the balcony on his room and observed this strange land. The geography wasn’t too different from Narnia, it had green forests and the ground was fertile, but he found it was weird to see so many humans, since his country had none besides themselves.

In the morning, Peter was tired but ready to try and solve his people’s problems. It was their responsibility. Edmund talked and Peter interjected when he felt it was necessary, but alas, a day passed and nothing was solved.

Peter was a little angry, because the King’s retorts had reason. The river didn’t belong to Narnia, but it passed across their country. Sharing the fish wasn’t the problem, Edmund argued. The problem was the machinery being used, it was unfair, given that the little otters had small paws and were generally slow on their fishing.

The King showed Peter and Edmund his own problems with his people. The war had taken away most men in his country and the women had to pick up the slack, building machines to help them as their bodies didn’t seem to be as strong as their deceased husbands’ were. The machines helped them survive.

Days passed without a solution, but finally they caved. Peter and Edmund agreed on the usage of machines, but in a limited period of the year.

The King offered Peter and Edmund scotch and cigars. They had never tried cigars before and Edmund hated, but Peter was taken by them, enjoying the warm feeling on his throat as he learned how to drag properly. They were talking on Edmund ‘s bedroom, where they met to celebrate their agreement on the benefit of their people.

It was late and Peter was a little tipsy when the King decided it was time for bed. Before he left, however, his advisor reminded him of the letter they had intercepted that morning.

“Yes, right! I’ve forgotten about that.” The King said turning to Peter and Edmund, he continued “We saw a Narnian carrier taking a message, but we found it strange, since you’re here for almost a month. It has your official seal, though. I’m sure you won’t be offended by our interception.”

Edmund and Peter looked at each other, finding the whole situation very strange.

“Who is the letter for?” Edmund asked.

“Prince Aeducan. I believe you’ve met him on your last ball.” The King answered handing them the letter. “We haven’t opened it. Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll see you off tomorrow morning.” And he left.

Peter and Edmund leaned to read that strange letter and Edmund’s face blushed with the words on the paper. Peter’s face was red too, but with anger. It was signed as Susan, Queen of Narnia.

Sentences such as _I couldn’t forget your lips on my skin_ and _your hands on my hips_ told the brothers that Susan was having a love affair. Edmund, despite his embarrassment of reading such words from his sister, smiled. He thought that he could finally arrange a marriage alliance. To Aeducan even, the richest land around them.

“Apparently our sister is in love, Peter! Aren’t you happy? We can finally marry her.” he asked when his brother seemed speechless.

“Edmund! You don’t know?” he asked, angrily, and stormed off with the letter on his hands. Edmund was left behind with the words “Know what?” that was never answered.

Peter was furious. Would Susan really betray his trust like that? Wait his leave to write spicy letters to other men? He couldn’t believe his Susan would do that, but the seal was magical, only they could use it. This couldn’t be forged, so he was inclined to believe he was a fool, that Susan was playing with him.

He wanted to take his horse and confront her, but it would be unwise. He was drunk and couldn’t think straight. She had broken his heart, but she wouldn’t take his life too. Peter was rereading the letter obsessively until he knew every word by heart. Every time he read he imagined her leaned on her desk thinking about other men, desiring other men. His face was still red from anger when he saw the sun starting to rise. He had spent the whole night rereading those damned words.

Edmund called for him, saying he was ready to leave and he answered back, changing into different clothes.

“Are you hung over? You look awful.” Edmund commented, but Peter didn’t answer. He was angry that his brother was clueless about his relationship with Susan. They didn’t hide at all. They kissed in public, held hands and she only slept with him, how could he not know? It doesn’t matter, he thought, it will end soon.

He rode fast, wanting to reach his home as soon as possible. Edmund wanted to stop to eat and sleep a while, but Peter went ahead, leaving his entourage behind. The journey would take around four days, but Peter arrived at Cair Paravel in the third night. He hadn’t slept at all and eaten while still riding. His anger had not subsided.

He was tired, sweaty and stinky, but he went immediately to Susan’s room. She wasn’t there. He became ever angrier, thinking she might be warming someone else’s bed. Peter went to his room and found her there, sleeping.

The room was dark, so he lighted all the candles before he woke her up with his voice calling her name.

“Peter?” she said sleepily. “You’re home!” and she got up to hug him, but he refused her.

“Read this!” He shoved her the letter and saw the expression on her face.

She read the entire message with her cheeks aflame, which for Peter looked like a confession.

“Peter, I didn’t write this!” She told him carefully.

“It has our official seal, Susan. You can’t say it wasn’t you.” He told her and she heard the disgust on his voice.

“But it wasn’t, I swear!” She told him desperately.

“Stop lying!” He shouted. “I’m not a fool, Susan. I remember you dancing with him, several times. You never left his side that night!” and now she knew her brother was crazy, because she barely even remembered that Prince.

“Peter…” she used her gentle voice, getting close to him and feeling the awful smell coming from his clothes. “You need to rest. You’re not thinking straight.” She started to peel his clothes and he let her, being soothed by the tone in her voice. “I’ll draw you bath, like old times, remember?” she told him as she led him by hand to his bathtub.

“I’m not a fool, Susan.” He told her, but he wasn’t yelling anymore. “Why would you do that to me?” he sounded broken.

“I haven’t done anything, Peter. We are going to sort this out, but you need to rest.” She said as she washed his hair. When he smelled better, she wrapped him on a clean robe and led him to bed. Peter felt defenseless, but he was so sure this was the last time he would ever feel her hands, so he let her take him to bed. He felt like a fool.

As soon as his head hit the pillows, he slept. Susan looked at the shadows on his face and lay beside him, thinking they could solve this as soon as they woke up. The letter was forgotten on the floor.

Peter woke up with Susan on top of him, naked and kissing his face. Instinctively, his hands went to her hips and buttocks and squeezed her skin. But he remembered and he seemed ever angrier, because he felt she was using his feelings towards her to sway him, betraying him ever further.

“Get off me, Susan.” He told her coldly. She knew he was serious, so she stood up, still naked.

She took the letter with her hands and reread it. The words in it didn’t sound like her at all. She was defending herself to Peter, who eyed her, but couldn’t pay attention to her words as her breasts bounced with the way she was moving.

“Peter, are you listening to me?” She asked, outraged.

“I don’t want to listen to you. I know you’re lying.” He told her coldly.

“I’m not a liar, Peter.” She told him very earnestly and he didn’t reply, hearing the truth on her words.

A moment passed between them and she read the letter again. Peter saw as she squeezed her eyes and walked to the bathroom. She came out of it wearing a robe and said “I know who wrote this. I can’t believe it took me this long to recognize this handwriting. Come on.” She said opening her door and waiting him to follow her. Peter felt hopeful, he wanted to believe her, believe he was the only one for her.

Susan walked fast to Lucy’s bedroom. She was still sleeping and had a scare when she saw both her siblings in her bedroom.

“Brother! You’re back!” She smiled.

“Lucy!” Susan yelled her name, calling her attention. “What is the meaning of this?” and she handed her the letter.

Lucy recognized it immediately. She had sent it about a week ago. Her face had a deep red stain on it and her eyes started to water. Peter felt like comforting her, but he wanted to know the truth.

“Lucy, why did you do it?” Susan said softly, abandoning her rage.

“I’m so sorry, Susan.” She cried. “I feel so lonely and no one loves me.” She said, sobbing. “If I signed as myself, no one would answer. They all think I’m a baby.”

“Lucy, you can’t do that. It’s reckless. Have you sent another letter?” Susan asked and Lucy shook her head.

“You have all those suitors and you don’t even answer them. I have no one.” She cried louder. “I read all those marriage proposals and none of them were for me, only you.”

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He bent over and hugged her little sister, knowing it was his entire fault. “It’s my fault, Lucy!” he told her, desperately trying to make her feel better. “I’ve forgotten about you. They can’t send marriage proposals if you weren’t introduced to court.” He did forget about that. Lucy was fifteen and she had to be presented as of age.

“What?” she asked with her voice coarse from the crying. “Susan didn’t have that.”

“We were at war at the time. Her first proposal was a peace treaty. After that they just kept coming…” He told Lucy looking at her eyes, soothing her with his hands on her back. “Forgive me, sister.” Peter told her without even remembering the content on the letter she had sent on Susan’s name.

“Lucy…” Susan said quietly. “Did you and the Prince become… intimate?” Peter froze to that question. Lucy only blushed, shaking her head. “Then, why would you write these things?”

“I was only referring to when we kissed them and hugged them when they came that night. I swear, Susan! Nothing happened.” And Peter relaxed. He’d believe anything she said.

“You have some imagination then…” she said suspiciously.

“I swear, Susan! I learned that from those books on the library. I’ll stop reading them, I swear!” Lucy told Susan desperately, not wanting her to think she was ruined for marriage.

“I believe you, Lu.” Susan told her, calmly. “Just don’t do this anymore, okay? Never.” And watched Lucy nodding. She extended her hand to Peter and said “Come on, we need to talk.” He grabbed her hand, knowing he had some apologizing to do.

When they reached Peter’s room, Susan immediately removed her robe and pushed Peter to his bed, jumping on him and making him groan from pain or pleasure, she didn’t care.

“Susan…” he managed before her lips captured his.

“Later.” she said removing his robe.

Peter followed her lead and spun them around so he was now on top of her, his hands on her waist, adjusting them on the bed. Susan didn’t want to let him take control this time, so she protested a little under him, but stopped when she felt his skilled fingers inside her. She moaned and felt Peter’s cock growing on her thighs.

“No, Peter, I don’t want that.” She managed, changing positions again and sat on his lap, straddling him. His nose was between her breasts and Peter lost himself on the soft skin. Susan used her hand to help him enter her and saw Peter tilting his head, not resisting the feeling of being surrounded by his sister once again.

Susan moved fast over him, her one goal was satisfaction and Peter just thought he should last long enough to be good for her too, but he felt himself too close. He used his hand to touch that little spot between her legs, that he learned to be effective on making her finish, but just as he pressed his finger there he felt his cock being wrapped around her wetness and Susan’s scream filled the room. He let himself go after that.

All one could hear inside the room was fast breathing, it was like they had been swimming for hours. Peter’s forehead was soaked with perspiration and his thigh was wet with the evidence of their lovemaking. Susan’s breasts had red and purple stains, but she didn’t remember when he had marked her.

Susan removed herself from his lap, resting on the mattress hoping to catch her breathing soon. She felt thirsty, tired and satisfied. She watched Peter lying next to her, kissing her face like she would always do when they returned from the war. He was saying sorry, she thought.

“You have to trust me, Peter…” she whispered. He closed his eyes. His sigh was filled with regret.

“I trust you, but that letter. It blinded me, I was so… heartbroken…” he admitted and she nodded.

“Lucy is so naïve… She thinks those marriage proposals are about love.” Susan told him fixing his damp hair. “These people don’t even know me. They’re just interested in a piece of Narnia…”

“Su, we’ve been neglecting Lucy… There are so many things we should have explained to her. It’s not her fault…” He defended his little sister.

“I know… I’ll talk to her. About this coming of age ball, I don’t know about that… Let’s wait until she understands what marrying means, she will have to leave us.”

He agreed.

“You have to admit though, Su. She had to be brave to send that letter.” He chuckled.

Valiant, indeed.

“Brave? She almost married _me_ off!” She protested.

“Over my dead body.” He replied with his right hand on her nape, pulling her into a kiss. “I’d fight wars to win your hand, Su.” He told her half joking, but she knew it was true.

Susan felt herself starting feel hot again, with Peter’s naked body pressed against hers. She kissed his neck and her hand traveled through his body, she missed her brother so much. She wanted him again.

Peter picked up on that and led her hand to his cock, giving him incentive. She grinned against his skin when she felt it stiffening again.

Susan and Peter were never really shy about their bodies, when they traveled together, they would bathe on lakes whenever they had the opportunity. Not because it was fun, but because those were far apart and they were always sweaty and dirty. But sometime along the way, Peter refused to bathe with Susan, giving her time to clean herself before he did the same.

Now, after two years of exploration on each other’s bodies, they know everything about their pleasure spots, the touch that made them sigh or moan. Peter, especially had fun discovering his sister’s body. This morning, though, the siblings wanted nothing but to remember how to make each other scream.

_To be continued_


	3. Happily ever after

**Happily ever after**

“Do you want to hear something funny?” Peter asked Susan, with his hands on both of her sides, at the edge of the pond, while she supported herself on his arm.

“Sure.” She said, not really interested, as she kissed his neck.

“Edmund doesn’t know.” He said and Susan stopped, moving her legs not to drown on the deep water.

“You’re kidding!”

“I’m not. He has no idea.”

They were swimming on the small, but deep pond they had found a while back. The water was clean and the summer sun was overwhelming, that pool was helping them refresh.

“I don’t believe you. It’s impossible, Peter. Everyone knows…” She told him

“I thought so, too, but he’s clueless. Should we tell him?” He asked, taking her right leg and encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. 

Susan took the cue from her brother and wrapped her arms around him too, leaning to kiss him. His open mouth kisses always made her melt. She moaned under him, feeling his hands on her buttocks. They barely noticed when they started to drown.

Laughing, Susan held the edge of the pond to bring them back up.

“We should wait and see how long it takes for him to figure out.” She said.

“Let’s stop talking about Edmund, Su.” Peter told her, with his mouth on her breasts.

“Okay…” she whispered with her hands on his hair.

Later, reaching their palace, Peter dismounted his horse first then helped Susan. He continued holding her hand while they entered their home. They saw when Edmund approached them quickly, eying them from head to toe, disapproving the way they looked. Their hair was wet and their clothes were tousled.

“Where were you? We need to talk.” He said with urgency on his voice. “You two keep disappearing. I know it’s summer, but we have our duties. Go change and come to my study.”

The older siblings were half laughing on being scolded by their younger brother and ran upstairs to bathe and change into dry clothes.

“Are you sure he doesn’t know?” Susan asked again. Peter chuckled.

“He doesn’t know, Su. ‘ _you two keep disappearing’_ ” he mimicked Edmund.

“Let’s just see what he wants…” She said turning around and waiting for Peter to tie her dress.

They entered Edmund’s study very calmly. Peter poured himself a glass of scotch and sat next to Susan. She laced their arms and inwardly she wondered how he could not know.

“It came earlier today.” He said, looking at Peter and handing him a piece of paper. Susan leaned to read the letter on her brother’s hand and shook her head, a little annoyed.

“That’s a first…” Peter commented evenly.

“What are you doing about it?” Edmund asked, eagerly.

“Rejecting, obviously.” Peter shrugged. “I’m not marrying anyone, Edmund. Forget it.”

“You don’t even know her, Peter. They say she’s beautiful.” Edmund started “She’s only a year younger than you. It’s a perfect match. We can bring her here next month. No strings attached, just so you can get to know each other…” He offered.

Peter stood up and offered his hand to Susan. “Forget it, Edmund.” He repeated taking Susan’s hand and walking out of the room.

From behind, Edmund called Susan’s name and pleaded “Talk to him, Su.”

She shook her head again and answered “You’re such an idiot, Ed.” And they closed the door, leaving their brother alone.

They never mentioned that letter again.

Weeks after that day, the four siblings were having an outing. They wanted to enjoy the summer and Susan organized a picnic. She arranged everything next to her training range so she could show Lucy a little of archery, like her sister had been asking for ages.

Peter watched both of his sisters taking position and firing the arrow powerfully. Lucy managed to hit the red mark, while Susan hit precisely the center of the target. He felt proud and a little turned on to see Susan with her weapon.

Edmund praised Lucy saying she was getting better and soon she would be as good as Susan. The girl blushed a little and tried again, but Susan approached her brothers and asked for a glass of water.

As she was drinking, she saw Peter standing up and asking her to show him how to use the weapon. She laughed at him, but agreed. She positioned herself in front of him so he could mimic her, but he got way too close to her. His feet were correct, she noticed. Susan left her position and went behind him to correct his shoulders.

She gave him a bow and positioned his arm and elbow, teaching him how to hold the weapon properly. Susan purposely lingered every touch on his body, from his wrist to his elbow. Peter noticed what she was doing and grinned at her. She feigned ignorance and handed him an arrow, showing the correct way to handle it.

She felt him breathing a little faster and when he fired the arrow he didn’t even hit the target. Eliciting laughs from behind, he noticed that their younger siblings were paying attention to them.

“Even I can hit the target, Peter.” Edmund shouted, mocking him.

He took the mockery gracefully and tried again, but just as he was about to fire the arrow, he felt Susan’s warmth from behind, distracting him. He missed again and eyed Susan annoyingly, listening to more hard laughter from his siblings.

“Is this how it’s going to be, Su?” He whispered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said, but her lips held a wicked smile.

He wanted to try again, and this time Susan whispered as she handed him another arrow “If you hit the target, I’ll do _that_ thing you like tonight.” Peter looked at her eyes and gulped.

“What a pity…” she whispered, as he missed again.

“I give up.” He said, annoyed, and walked back to where Edmund and Lucy sat.

“Brother, how can you be so bad at this?” Lucy asked.

“Your sister kept distracting me!” He said exasperated.

“I did no such thing!” Susan defended herself. “It’s not my fault if you can’t hit the target.”

He narrowed his eyes and answered “I know how to hit the target, alright.” And the double meaning on the sentence seemed to be lost to the younger siblings, but Susan understood and she laughed out loud.

“That you do.” She said, still laughing.

Days later, Peter and Susan had just finished their bath when they heard Susan’s belly making a loud noise. Her brother laughed at that and she blushed.

“Come on, let’s find something to eat.” He said putting on a robe. She agreed and also wore a robe.

The castle was dark, so they walked carefully not to wake anyone and they lighted the candles in the kitchen. Peter opened some cabinets while Susan sat on the sturdy kitchen table.

“There’s nothing here, Su.” He said, dropping a pan on the floor and making a loud noise. “Be careful!” Susan whispered.

“Sorry.” He whispered back, still looking for something edible. “There’s cheese in the pantry.”

Susan gave him a ‘thumbs up’ and he took the wheel.

Peter sliced the cheese wheel and put on a plate. He sat in front of Susan and they ate silently for a moment. She had her thighs uncovered with the loose robe and Peter pinched and caressed her skin, not resisting her body so close to him. Giving up the cheese, his mouth looked for something tastier. He kissed her exposed thighs under her eyes. He stopped suddenly, when he heard a voice coming from the corridor.

“What are you doing here?” Edmund asked, his voice coarse from sleep, his eyes almost closed. He saw Peter sitting in front of Susan, but she had covered her thighs.

“We were hungry.” Peter said, not really wanting to hide their intimacy. “Do you want some cheese?” he offered.

“No. Just don’t make that much noise. I’m trying to sleep.” He said leaving the kitchen.

“Do you think he knows now?” Susan asked eating a slice of cheese.

“I don’t care.” He said resuming his kisses on her thighs.

Edmund really wanted to ignore the letters arriving almost weekly in regards to Susan’s marriage. He knew it was something he needed to discuss with her and Peter would want to participate, though he found his presence less than helpful.

The siblings were drinking their usual afternoon tea when Edmund called them to his study.

When they entered the room, Susan saw her brother with a pile of letters on his hands. She knew what those were and she wanted to leave, tired to have that conversation with Edmund.

“Su, I know you don’t want to talk, but we have to do something about it.” He spoke. Peter sat, also tired of that.

“What do you mean, Edmund?” Susan asked already gritting her teeth.

“I just don’t understand why you don’t give them a chance to know you.” He said. “I refused every proposal so far, but they resend them every year, thinking you might have changed your mind. I don’t know what to say anymore. We don’t want to make more enemies.”

Susan looked at Peter and he stood up linking their fingers. “You can say I’m already spoken for.”

Edmund saw Peter and Susan next to each other, in front of him, holding hands and said “I can’t lie. They will know…”

“She’s not lying, Ed.” Peter said and Edmund frowned.

“What do you mean?” Susan rolled her eyes and waited until his expression changed from confused to horror. He looked at Peter, then Susan and then Peter again.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” he said and Peter chuckled. “Why are you laughing?” he asked, serious.

“Because we’ve been together for five years, Edmund. And you had no idea.” Susan answered.

“You can’t be together! You’re brother and sister!” He shouted, suddenly very angry. He turned to Peter. “Please, tell me you didn’t…” he was pale.

“Take her? Yes, every day for five years.” Peter said evenly. Edmund’s face crumpled and he swung a punch on his brother’s face. Susan gasped and held Peter, who didn’t look too affected by Edmund’s punch.

“Fuck.” he said shaking his fist in pain. “You ruined her!”

“He didn’t ruin me, Ed!” Susan yelled. “I was never going to marry those Kings, don’t you understand?”

Edmund breathed fast, his eyes weren’t focusing on them. “I tried so hard to make people see that Narnia wasn’t a wild land of beasts and bizarre creatures and you two do that. They’ll think we’re animals.”

“Edmund, don’t say that.” Susan said calmer. “We’re not animals, we love each other.”

“I want to marry her.” Peter said suddenly.

“What?” Edmund asked. “You must be joking.”

“Peter, we don’t have to…” Susan tried, but Peter interrupted her.

“I want to. Do you want to marry me, Su?” He asked, looking at her. “Just say yes. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Yes.” she said with a hand on his face, where a bruise was starting to form from Edmund’s punch.

“You can’t get married! You are siblings!” Edmund continued. Peter approached Edmund and said “I’m High King, Ed. Who’s going to stop me?”

“We have laws! You can’t just do whatever you want.”

“There isn’t legislation on siblings getting married, Edmund, I’ve looked for it.” Peter said and Edmund seemed to think.

“Peter, why would you do this?” Edmund said, defeated.

“I fell in love.” He said, simply.

“Who else knows? Does Lucy know?” Edmund asked.

“Everyone knows, Ed. We don’t hide.” Susan responded, getting close to him. “We never hid anything. You’re the only one who never figured it out.”

“Just be happy for us. We are happy.” Peter said with a hand on Edmund’s shoulder, noticing he was calmer.

“Five years?” He asked and they nodded. “After the war, then”. He said “Why haven’t you said anything sooner?”

“We thought you would know eventually. We sleep together every night, we kiss, we hold hands. What else did you need?” Susan said.

“Words. I needed words.” He said starting to get angry again, but he breathed in and out. “We might make enemies, Peter.”

“I don’t care, Ed. I just want her by my side.” Peter said and Susan squeezed his hand.

“Su, are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Ed. I love Peter. I could never find a better man.” She said.

“Right…” He said wincing. “I have to check that legislation. If I find nothing, we’ll see…”

“I’m going to marry her, Edmund.” Peter said firmly. He was not going to let his brother’s ignorance keep him and Susan apart. Edmund looked at Peter sternly and dismissed them from his study.

“I want to be alone.” he said turning around and sitting on his desk.

“Edmund, we just want to be together. There’s no crime in that. We’re not hurting anyone. I know you’re a kind man, you know what we feel is true.” Susan said and Edmund only nodded.

Peter let the door open to Susan and waited her pass before closing it, leaving Edmund to his thoughts. They went quickly to Peter’s room to talk.

“I did not expect him to react like that.” Susan said sitting in the balcony. She had an apprehensive expression.

“I did…” Peter responded. “All these years… He never noticed anything. He was in denial…” He sighed and took Susan’s hands with his. “We’re going to get married no matter what, Su.”

“I’m not worried about that. We live like a married couple already.”

“But we’re not. I want to show you off around these realms. Stop those damned letters from coming…” Peter motioned to get up, but Susan freed her hands from his and put both her palms on his face.

“I don’t care about any of that. I just need you, Peter.” She kissed him so sweetly that her toes curled. Nothing in this world could keep them apart.

Susan woke up early the next morning. She got dressed and breathed in and out three times before mustering courage to knock on Edmund’s room. She wanted to talk to him without Peter around. She knew her brother meant well, but his temper didn’t help with sensitive matters.

“Who is it?” She heard his voice coming from inside the room. He seemed to be sleeping.

“It’s Susan, Ed.” She said and waited. Soon, his door opened and she saw her younger brother motioning to let her in.

“What is it, Su?” He asked, worried.

“I’m sorry we kept this from you, Ed.” She told him earnestly, sitting on a chair. “We never announced it to anyone, but we never hid it either.”

“Susan, it’s not why I’m worried about it. You know why I think it’s wrong…” Edmund sat on the edge of his bed. He looked at his sister with grave eyes. “I was an idiot. It was right in front of me… They even tried to warn me you know?”

“Warn you? About what?” Susan asked getting a little agitated, but he only shook his head and said it was nothing.

“I thought about it a lot last night, Su. I don’t want to be in the middle of your happiness. And Peter was right, there’s no legislation whatsoever about it. You’re free…” He got up and started to fidget. “I… I just have to get used to the idea, give me some time…” Edmund couldn’t look at her eyes.

“Do you want to ask me something?” Susan found it strange the way he was reacting.

“I… Yes… You don’t need to answer…” He pressed his lips together “Did he ever force you into this. In the beginning, during the war or when you traveled with us? He can be intense…” And Susan felt such love for her brother. She got up and hugged Edmund strongly. He didn’t respond to her embrace, he felt a little uncertain, but she continued with her hug until she was satisfied.

“He never forced me, Ed. I think I loved him before he loved me.” She said finally letting go of him. “I just want to marry the man I love.”

“It’s happening, Su. Soon.” He said nodding his head. He saw in her eyes she was telling the truth, his siblings really loved each other. “It’s the right thing to do.”

Susan only nodded. She was proud of Edmund, knowing he wasn’t comfortable with this situation, but did his best to be fair, to be just. She told him to go back to bed and apologized for coming to his room so early.

Walking back to her room, Susan found herself daydreaming about a wedding and white dresses. She never dreamed of it like Lucy did and she was resigned about never having that special day, but now her heart was full with hope and expectation. She wanted to wake Peter up, tell him about her talk with Edmund.

Susan slipped into the sheets and started to kiss Peter’s collarbone, that sweet spot that made him shiver.

“Mmmm. It’s early, Su…” He said without opening his eyes, but his hands were already on her waist.

“I know…” She said pulling him into a kiss. He didn’t respond immediately, but soon he was fully awake and kissing her back. Peter’s tongue slipped into her mouth making her sigh. He swiftly pulled her under him and started to kiss her neck.

“I talked to Edmund.” She told him when he started to grope her breasts. He stopped his motions and looked at her.

“And?” He was a little angry that she worked him up just to kill the mood talking about their brother.

“He accepted us. He told me we can get married.” She smiled and watched Peter’s suspicious expression.

“We were getting married whether he wanted or not. It was never up to him.” Peter told her. She rolled her eyes.

“Isn’t it better when we are all happy? I hate when we fight…” She said resuming her kisses. “Besides, I was supposed to have a ring on my finger…” she said taunting him. He looked at her with a sheepish expression and she laughed.

“I forgot… I will see to it right now!” He said getting up and leaving Susan on bed alone and frustrated, she really wanted that morning sex.

Later that night, when they were having dinner, Peter interrupted their conversation and kneeled before Susan. Lucy had her eyes big, completely unaware of what happened between her older siblings. Edmund looked at the scene with a small smile, knowing he could never see them this happy with anyone else.

“Susan, will you give me the honor of being my wife?” He asked with a ring on his hand.

Susan laughed at this scene, but felt her heart skip a beat. “Yes. Of course.” Peter smiled proudly and slipped the ring on her finger. She put both her hands on his face and brought him into a kiss, not caring about her younger siblings’ eyes. After releasing his lips, she looked at Lucy and saw her sister sighing happily and then looked at Edmund. He still had that small smile and looked at Susan knowingly.

This was the beginning of their happily ever after.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Two out of three chapters are done. I'll post them as soon as possible!


End file.
